vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
House of the Rising Son
House of the Rising Son is the second episode of the first season of The Originals and the second episode of the series. Summary A FLASHBACK TO THE 1800s — When Rebekah arrives in New Orleans at her brother Elijah’s insistence, she meets Hayley, who gives her some unexpected news. Concerned that her brother Klaus is up to no good, Rebekah seeks help from a reluctant Sophie. At her wits end, Hayley takes matters into her own hands, but things quickly take a dangerous turn. Determined to uncover ’s secret weapon, Klaus stays one step ahead and executes his plan. Meanwhile, after a run-in with Marcel, Rebekah is reminded of all the anger and disappointment Klaus has caused her throughout the years. Finally, Marcel enlists Davina’s help in his dangerous plan. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure Guest Cast *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Alexandra Metz as Katie *Raney Branch as Celeste Marie Helene Dubois *McCarrie McCausland as Young Co-Starring *Alexandra Ficken as Tina McGreevy *John Redlinger as Emil *Russell Martin as Governor Trivia *Antagonists: and *Narrator: Niklaus Mikaelson *This is the second episode to feature flashbacks, it's also the first time this season that features back to back flashbacks. *There is a time jump in this episode, setting this episode in September 2011. *This episode marks the first appearances of Josh, Celeste and Katie. * is seen in the flashbacks in the 19th century but is presently only shown daggered in the church attic. *The flashbacks in this episode take place in the years 1820, 1835 and 1887. * meets , , and for the first time. * contemplates aborting her pregnancy with wolfsbane so as to escape the Quarter. *It was stated in this episode that aconite (wolfsbane), can induce miscarriage in pregnant werewolves. *Hayley did not have a baby bump in this episode. *Similar to how the pilot was told from Klaus's perspective and Always and Forever was told from Elijah's perspective, this episode was told from Rebekah's. *Flashbacks of Marcel as a young boy and how he receives the name 'Marcellus'. *This episode is the first to have Marcel as a child. *Marcel was revealed to have been a slave and was freed by Klaus. *It is revealed that and were in love back in the 1800's, but he chose to become a vampire instead of living his human life with her. *It is revealed that Klaus daggered Rebekah for 52 years and turned Marcel into a vampire during that time. *In the flashback it is revealed that the Governor of New Orleans let the originals stay in his house, threw lavish parties for them and kept their true nature a secret in exchange for gold. *It is revealed in the flashback that Rebekah was in love with Emil, the governor's son and asked Klaus to turn him into a vampire. Both Klaus and Elijah disagreed with this and Klaus killed Emil when he spoke up to defend Rebekah after Klaus insulted her. *Two additional flashback scenes were filmed for this episode but were not used until the twentieth episode of the series, A Closer Walk With Thee. Continuity *This episode marks 's first modern day appearance in The Originals. **She was seen in the previous episode, however only through flashbacks and phone conversations with Elijah. *Mikael was mentioned in this episode by Klaus. **Mikael was last seen in present time, on The Vampire Diaries in Homecoming, and was seen on The Originals in a flashback, in Always and Forever. Behind the Scenes * A rerun of this episode was aired after The Vampire Diaries episode True Lies on October 10th. * Filming for this episode wrapped on August 4, 2013. https://twitter.com/declandebarra/status/364274850891698176 Cultural References * The title is a pun of , a traditional folk song by the English band The Animals, also sometimes called "Rising Sun Blues", which tells of a life gone wrong in New Orleans. *''House of the Rising Sun'' is a 2011 action drama film starring Dave Bautista. *''House of the Rising Sun'' is the sixth episode of the first season of the American television series Lost. *'' '' is an album by Idris Muhammad. Quotes Canadian Promo :Marcel: "Welcome to the land of the newly dead." :Rebekah: "Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared of him." :Davina: "A witch." :Rebekah: "I never felt power like that." '' :'Marcel: "It's was once yours, it was once your brothers' but now, it's mine" :Klaus: ''"It's time to fight." '' '''Webclip#1 :Klaus: "Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?" : Camille: "Abnormal psychology." :Klaus:' '"Abnormal psychology, well, perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed. Can't get his mind of a girl. He tells me she's a queen fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?" : Camille: "Be a nice guy and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday." Webclip#2 : Hayley (walks down the stairs with a fire poker) : "Who the hell are you?" :Rebekah: "Ah, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car, go get them will you?" : Hayley: "Hello, not the maid." :Rebekah: "Right, you're that werewolf girl my brother Klaus knocked up. I was expecting to see some sort of supernatural miracle baby bump. I guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?" : Hayley: "You have your brother's manners." :Rebekah: "And his temper too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?" : Hayley: "Beats me. He's long gone." :Rebekah: "What do you mean "long gone"?" Episode Quotes :Marcel: "Rebekah Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson?" ---- :Rebekah: "Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, backstabbing wanker!" ---- :Rebekah (to Elijah's voicemail) : "Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this god-forsaken city, then well done. I'm here and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door." ---- :Klaus: "My siblings and I are the first vampires in all of history. The Original Family. Three centuries ago, we helped build a town called New Orleans. Now a plot by witches has lured me back, hoping that I will defeat a tyrant, a vampire I created. My brother hopes I will find redemption through the power of family, a miracle child, part werewolf, part vampire, a hybrid. My sister is doubtful; she thinks I am beyond redemption. Despite my brother's best efforts, I have a plan of my own. I will take back my home and reclaim what was mine. I will be king." :Marcel: "The city of New Orleans. People of all stripes and flavors from all over the country come here to party on our streets. Some are just looking for fun, some are looking for something a little darker, more dangerous. So, we invite them into my home and we give it to them. Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed." ---- :Marcel: "This... is how I keep my guys happy. The occasional all-you-can-eat buffet. My nightwalkers love it. Got 'em working hard trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My daywalkers, the trusted few, well, they just like to party." :Klaus:'' "It's quite an operation. Tell me, what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig."'' :Marcel:'' "Can't kill them all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal 'em with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way, no muss no fuss."'' :Klaus: "I'm impressed." ::Marcel: "Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day." ---- :Marcel: "Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town?" :Klaus: "I thought it'd be more amusing for you to find out for yourself." :Marcel: "Is there anything else that I need to know?" :Klaus: "Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century." :Marcel: "Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys." :Klaus: "Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested." ---- :Marcel: "I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest. Keep your sister in line." :Klaus: "I'd have greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw." ---- :Young Marcel: "I'm gonna marry you someday." :Rebekah: "I would never marry someone who couldn't beat me in a duel." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x02 Promo "House of the Rising Son" (HD)|"This Season" Promo The Originals - House of the Rising Son Clip|Webclip The Originals 1x02 Webclip 2 House of the Rising Son (HUN sub)|Webclip #2 The Originals 1x02 Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo Pictures To-1x02.jpg|Marcel, Rebekah, and Klaus Houserising1.jpg Hosuerising2.jpg|Klaus and Sophie Hosuerising3.jpg|Klaus and Camille Hosueriding4.jpg Hosueriding5.jpg Hosueiring6.jpg Houserising7.jpg|Marcel and Davina Houserigin8.jpg Hosueriding9.jpg Houseriign10.jpg|Diego Houserigin11.jpg|Marcel and Klaus Hosuerigin12.jpg Hosuerdigin13.jpg Hosueriding14.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Hosuerdigin15.jpg Hosueofrising17.jpg Houseofrising16.jpg Rising.jpg 1x02btsflashback.jpg Camille TO 1x02.jpg|Camille Josh TO 1x02.jpg|Josh enters New Orleans The Abattoir TO 1x02.jpg The Abattoir 2 TO 1x02.jpg|The Abattoir - "Where the party never ends." The Abattoir 3 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Marcel TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Insignia at The Abattoir TO 1x02.jpg|The Abattoir Klaus and Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus and Marcel at The Abattoir Marcel's Daylight Ring.jpg|Marcel's Daylight Ring Klaus TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Diego TO 1x02.jpg|Diego healing a girl after feeding off of her Thierry TO 1x02.jpg|Thierry Rebekah TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah driving to New Orleans Rebekah 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah arrives at Mikaelson Mansion TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah arrives in style Hayley TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Hayley 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Hayley 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Hayley 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Rebekah 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 5 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Klaus 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 6 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 7 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 8 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 5 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Klaus 6 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 9 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Elijah TO 1x02.jpg|Elijah getting it onnnnn Elijah 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Elijah Klaus 7 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus draining 2 girls Elijah 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Elijah Rebekah 10 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 8 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Elijah 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Elijah Elijah 5 TO 1x02.jpg|Elijah Klaus and Rebekah TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah Hayley 5 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Hayley 6 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Rebekah and Hayley 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah 11 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Hayley 7 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Rebekah and Hayley 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah and Hayley 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley searching for Elijah Hayley 8 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Sophie TO 1x02.jpg|Sophie Rebekah 12 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah in Lafayette TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Sophie 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Sophie Sophie 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Sophie Rebekah and Elijah TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Elijah Young Marcel TO 1x02.jpg|Young Marcel Klaus 9 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah and Elijah 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Elijah Klaus 10 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Klaus 11 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 14 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 12 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Klaus 13 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Camille 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Camille Marcel TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Klaus 14 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Camille 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Camille Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Camille 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Camille Jardin Gris TO 1x02.jpg|Jardin Gris Katie TO 1x02.jpg|Katie Katie 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Katie Katie 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Katie Hayley 9 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Hayley 10 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Hayley outside Jardin Gris TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley outside Jardin Gris Katie 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Katie Thierry 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Thierry Thierry 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Thierry Diego 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Diego Klaus and Marcel 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Marcel 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Marcel 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Klaus 15 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Josh 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Josh Marcel 5 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Rebekah 15 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Young Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Young Marcel Rebekah 16 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 17 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Marcel 6 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Klaus 16 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Marcel 7 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Klaus 17 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel New Orleans TO 2.jpg Marcel 8 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Hayley 11 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Hayley 12 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Rebekah 18 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 18 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 19 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 19 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 20 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Josh 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Josh Klaus and Camille TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus and Camille Camille 5 TO 1x02.jpg|Camille Camille 6 TO 1x02.jpg|Camille Klaus and Camille 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Klamille Klaus 20 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah and Hayley 5 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Hayley 13 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Hayley 14 TO 1x02.jpg Niklaus choking Hayley TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus choking Hayley Klaus 21 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus gets emotional Hayley 15 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Klaus and Rebekah 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah Klaus 22 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Klaus and Rebekah 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah Hayley 16 TO 1x02.jpg Hayley 17 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Rebekah 21 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Marcel 9 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Rebekah and Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Rebekah and Marcel 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Rebekah and Marcel 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Marcel 10 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Klaus and Rebekah 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah Klaus 23 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Marcel 11 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Hayley 18 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley White Oak Ash Daggers TO 1x02.jpg|White Oak Ash Daggers White Oak Ash Daggers 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley gives Rebekah the Daggers Hayley 19 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Marcel 12 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Camille 7 TO 1x02.jpg|Camille Marcel 13 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Camille 8 TO 1x02.jpg|Camille Marcel and Davina TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel and Davina Davina's Room TO 1x02.jpg Elijah 6 TO 1x02.jpg|Neutralized Elijah in his coffin Davina TO 1x02.jpg|Davina Marcel and Davina 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel and Davina Marcel 14 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Davina 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Davina Davina 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Davina Davina 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Davina Rebekah 22 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 24 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 23 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 24 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 25 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Marcel 15 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Marcel 16 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Marcel 17 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Marcel 18 TO 1x02.jpg|Marcel Klaus 25 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Hayley 20 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Klaus 26 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Hayley 21 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Klaus 27 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Hayley 22 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Klaus 28 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Hayley 23 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Davina 5 TO 1x02.jpg|Davina Davina 6 TO 1x02.jpg|Davina No41.jpg No40.jpg Past11.jpg Past12.jpg Past13.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes